When creating new file shares, a system administrator, user, or the like has a number of tasks to perform and several pieces of information to supply in order to correctly configure a file share with all the desired attributes, such as file system path, remote file system access protocols, share level permissions and file system directory level permissions for one or more individuals or lists of users. In some cases, additional configuration may be involved for file system quota, file screening, or other related systems.
Ensuring that the configurations are done is time consuming and error prone, particularly when the same configurations may need to be applied to many similar file shares across many individual (or clustered) file servers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.